Degrassi Fever
by lelebutterflies1
Summary: holly j is hiding a big secret from sav...findd out what it is...
1. Holly j Confess

Degrassi Fever

Introduction

_Did you ever think that one day Sav and Holly.J would break up because HollyJ has a mysterious secret she's hiding…._

_Holly J's Story_

_Walking Into degrassi High was the worse thing that can ever happen to me seeing people turn their heads and whisper, into _

_eachother's ears about you is the worse thing ever. Shante (my suppose to Be Bestfriend) walked up to me "so I heard about _

_Your" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence "don't even say it Shante, you were suppose to be there but you weren't nothing matters now._

_Shante had tears in her eyes, she always thought that her only bestfriend was me, but then all that changed since MARCH 15__TH__ 2011…_

_The day It happened…_

_We were all at arieleos pizza place in downtown degrassi and that's when Shante said "did you tell Sav yet". I looked at her  
and back at Sav. "tell me what". Sav Asked._

_Shante looked at me "so you didn't tell him" Shante shooked her head. I looked at her angrily. I hated Shante that day I wanted to kill her ."shut up now"._

_Sav laughed "what's going on". I shook My head "nothing Sav, Shante is just messing with you"._

Shante looked at me and I knew what she was thinkin.,

but I knew If I told Sav what had Really Happened to Fiona, He wouldn't talk to me anymore ,

_so I just kept my mouth shut and that's what happened that night until Shante went behind my back and told Sav ….THE _

_WHOLE ENTIRE STORY! And I got a call that nigjt from Sav_

_Me: hello_

_Sav: I thought fiona moved_

_Me: she did move sav_

_Sav: where did she move_

_It took me two seconds to figure out where fiona would have wanted to go _

_Me: california _

_Sav didn't say anything _

_Sav: but then why did shante tell me fiona is in a coma at the hospital because of you? Is that true Holly J….._

_I dropped the phone. Why in the hell would she tell him that. That little bitch!_

_Thiss is a short storyy tell me iff you want more of this one! :) _


	2. follyj makes up

_Well back to degrassi high everyone was just staring at me like I was the killer of the school like I didn't mean anything _

_Well if it wasn't for Shante Dangerfield I probably wouldn't even be in this position maybe what I did to Fiona was an bad Idea and maybe it was also an mistake too._

_Lunch.._

_Walking into the lunchroom and every eye is on you and then that's when I heard a giggle. I turned around.. it was Fiona and Shante! _

" _what are you looking at Spaz"  
_

_Fiona asked. Take deep breaths Holly j I though to myself " nothing, nothing at all" I replied and then I walked away with my head down not knowing I had bumped into fitz _

" _yoo watch where your—" he paused for a moment looking into my eyes " going" he finished._

"_yeah, whatever." I said and walked the other way tempted to look back at him. Why did he look at me I thought why did I look at him! It's probably nothing I don't like him. Or do I?_

_Study hall.._

_Study hall was boring but I knew if I tried anything somebody would've probably said something about it and that's when Sav walked in with anya!_

_Yeah I know crazy shit right " hey hj" Anya said. _

_I looked at her and gave her my I – hate- that- your –with –my x- smile and turned around and rolled my eyes._

_She knew there was something wrong so I guess that's why she had sat by me. " are you okay" I looked at her and put my finger over my mouth trying to tell her to shut the hell up I don't want to talk about anything _

_anymore especially about the whole Fiona thing and her ass kept talking " I know your hurt about the whole Fiona accident" … I swear I said I didn't want to talk about this shit but here this bitch go "yeah I am, just shut up okay_

_I really don't want to talk about it alright" she turned around in her seat.. and that's when I got up and left I didn't even know I was leaving. I just did. _

_2:30pm.. degrassi almost over _

"_soo" Samantha said "what's going on with you and fitz, I saw you guys at lunch" I looked at her Samantha was the coolest person you could ever meet and was definitely in love with Eli even though _

_she knew better not to mess with him.. "nothing he just, well I really don't know" I replied. She laughed " well if I was you I would definitely go on a date with him" she responded. Well don't get me wrong _

_fitz isn't half that bad but he's too bad. And I don't want anyone like that in my life right now. I shook my head " I don't know he has a reputation" she looked at me. " you gotta be kidding me holly"_

_she replied " reputation doesn't matter all that matters is that your happy and he's happy you know" and she smiled at me. Well Samantha isn't half that bad either I guess she will be my new best friend after all._

_Bumping into fitz once again …_

_I didn't know I was going to bump into him again I gues it just happened but this time he wasn't alone_

"_whoa" fitz said " watch where ya going" he was holding another girls hand. Well I guess there goes my shot of asking him out. He was going with Miyah Brooks! Jimmy Brooks Little cousin. Wel l the drama queen herself. And yes I hated her too!_

"_sorry, I didn't mean too I didn't see you guys walking" _

_I replied. Miyah looked at me with a stank glare in her eyes. I think she hated me too _

" _well don't do it again" Miyah said and bumped me and walked away. Fitz smiled at me "_

_sorry but she's kind of having a bad day, but um nice bumping into you again" he said running off with his dramatized girlfriend. Worse day of my life I thought. And that's when I caught Fiona looking at me…..and then she started walking towards me with this odd glare _

_Me wondering what was she going to do. _

"_hey" she said. Silence. Did she just say hi to me? That was my first question._

" _did you just say hi to me" I asked she smiled a gorgeous smile at that. Wait holly j get over yourself I thought Fiona is nothing but a bitch that doesn't care about you or how you really feel. _

"_yeah I said hi to you, look I know you hurt me but..you know I have to forgive you and forget the situation you know". I looked at her and walked away. She grabbed my arm_

"_wait okay just wait and listen to me please" I stopped and thought about all the things we been through and I figured that since we been through hell together I just have to listen to what she has to say so I turned around " okay talk" I replied. "I love you holly j and that will never change you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you okay" and she gave me a hug the hug I always wanted ever since I got her into that car crash months ago.. and yes I held her tightly. "I missed you fiona" _

_Tell me wha you think about it!_


End file.
